


Justice?

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Two men drown...





	Justice?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'on a boat'
> 
> This is a prequel to 'A Drowned Man'.

Justice?

by Bluewolf

The boat chugged steadily out to sea, heading away from the small harbor where it had been moored overnight.

 _Soon, now... soon..._ Don Winthrop told himself. It was something he really didn't want to do, but as he looked at his father, he felt he had no option. He loved his father, who had been good to him all those years - but eight years earlier, his father had killed his mother. He didn't know why, and it wasn't something he could ever ask.

His father didn't know it, but Don had seen it happen; he had been too young, then, to do anything to stop it. It had been ruled an accident, and he had known that even if he went to the police it would have been his word against his father's, and the police were sure to believe the adult rather than the child.

But now it was time. And this, too, would be an 'accident'.

Don stopped the engine. "Ready to start fishing?" he called.

Winthrop senior crossed to the rods. As he bent to lift his, Don caught him and threw him into the water.

Don quickly restarted the engine before the older man could swim to the boat and try to climb aboard, and moved some distance away, until he could no longer see the head bobbing in the water, then stopped again. Next, he positioned the two rods to look as if their owners had been fishing, pushed one slightly to one side as if it had been dropped abruptly by its owner moving suddenly.

Then, deliberately, he jumped overboard. He had obtained justice for his dead mother; but he had realized he couldn't live with the guilt of having killed his father... who, he had suddenly realized, might have had what he considered a good reason to kill her.

***

Two days later, one of the bodies was washed up on a beach, to be found by an eight-year-old boy. The other was never found.

 

 

 


End file.
